


Five Leather Things Maura Found and One She Wanted to Find

by merryghoul



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Collars, Gen, Leather Kink, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane doesn't like working with Maura when she's talking about leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Leather Things Maura Found and One She Wanted to Find

1\. Ankle cuffs

The first thing recovered from the BDSM club was a pair of leather ankle cuffs. They were black and had a buckle on each cuff.

"I know ankle cuffs have had had a bad reputation in history," Maura said as she was handling the cuffs, "but can you imagine how comfortable these cuffs must be, Jane?"

Jane stared at Maura. 

"You can adjust these cuffs to fit most ankles, male and female. They can handle ankles with a circumference of up to twelve and a half inches."

"Please remind me never to take a trip to your bedroom," Jane said. 

 

2\. Leather collars

"Look, Jane, leather collars!"

Jane sighed. "Oh, geez, not again."

Maura picked up a thin purple collar. "This collar can be wrapped around the neck twice. And you don't need a padlock to close the collar with."

"So why do people add padlocks to these things, anyway?"

"To claim possession of someone. Oh, and this club has posture collars!"

"I'm guessing these don't wrap around the neck." 

"No, but they keep the neck stiff, like a neck brace. It just so happens to be made out of leather."

"You're clearly a bit too excited about this investigation, aren't you, Maura?"

 

3\. Straightjackets

"They make leather straightjackets," Jane said to herself. "Look, Maura, leather straightjackets! Let's get this over with. What do you like about leather straightjackets?"

Maura went over to where Jane was to view the straightjackets.

"Some people like to see people restrained. It arouses them to see them squirming around with the inability to do things with their arms."

"If I saw these first, I would've thought we were in a luxury mental hospital."

"Actually, leather's not a good material for patients assigned to wear straightjackets. Typical straightjackets are made out of duck cloth or canvas."

"Well, okay then, Maura."

 

4\. Hog Tie

Jane held up four pieces of black leather. The pieces were eleven inches long and were connected to a metal ring. 

At the end of each piece was a crab-claw hook.

"Maura, what's this thing? I'll be amazed if you know what it is off the bat."

"It's a hog tie."

Jane looked at Maura. "What?"

"If you have cuffs with rings on them, you can tie someone up by hooking the hog tie to the cuffs."

"And then that person's hogtied."

"Exactly."

"I really don't want to know what you do on your days off."

"I research leather things!"

 

5\. Puppy Fist Mitts

"These look like leather mitts, Maura, but with paw prints on them."

"They are leather mitts that restrict usage of the hands. But they can also be used for puppy play."

"Oh, no." 

"There's nothing wrong with puppy play. You attach a collar to someone and maybe make them wear these paw mitts, and then you train that person as if they were a dog."

"Oh, let me guess. There's some sort of mask you wear if you're pretending to be a puppy."

"Actually, you can get a mask that looks like a dog's face for puppy play."

"Oh, great."

 

+1. Paddle

"I'm quite disappointed I haven't found a leather paddle yet, Jane."

Jane cleared her throat. "Let's hope we don't find one. I'm not ready to go through 'The History of Leather in a Sexual Context' again."

"I could talk about leather for days."

"Yeah, that's the problem."


End file.
